


Dance for me

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, like in cafe de flore, love in dancing, stupid guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima meets Delphine in the moment when the blonde is dancing. Like in „Cafe de flore”. Inspired by crossover and that one scene. I just had to do this. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for me

She was fascinated by the stranger’s moves. Her long, very curly hair were swaying with all her moves. They were falling down her slender shoulders and she looked like she was flying above the floor _. Man, and I didn’t want to go here…,_ she thought. Cosima was looking at blonde beauty all the time, she was staring at her body, long legs, soft skin, beautiful hazel eyes. And that sexy French accent…

Cosima froze. The blonde was coming foward her, in her direction. Maybe she noticed her staring?

„Bonjoir, ami.”, French said with small smile. „And I didn’t want to go here, on that party.”, when Cosima heard that, she chuckled. That was weird. The same words… „I’m Delphine, by the way.”

„Cosima.”, the brunette introduced herself and shook the blonde’s hand. When she felt her soft skin, American couldn’t say anything. She blushed and lowered her head.

„Enchantee.”

„Hm… Enchantee. So, you’re French…”

„Oui, Cosima.”, Delphine replied. „I’ve lived in Minnesotta for… three years now. I only sometimes visit France.”

„I wish I could go there. Maybe one day, we’ll see.”, the dreadlocked woman said, smiling to the gorgeous French woman.

„Well… You can always come with me… I’m sorry, I have to go now. Take care, Cosima, see you. Maybe soon…”, European replied. She smiled adorably to Cosima and she was gone.

 

***

 

Delphine came back to her apartment, very happy. She didn’t know why, she really didn’t. Well… maybe deeply in her heart she knew. And Delphine loved that feeling. She felt that her mood was caused by tiny, gorgeous woman with the dreads, glasses on her lovely nose and really happy smile. She wanted to meet Cosima again. _I really have to. I have to meet her again. Merde… What is going on with me?_

But older woman didn’t know where Cosima lives, she didn’t have her phone number, nothing. Delphine decided to try in the same pub where they met. French didn’t believe in love at the first sight, but when she saw Cosima… Delphine just had to come to her, meet her, touch her hand, yes… When the brunette shook her hand and when Delphine took it, she felt amazing warmth inside her slender body, inside her each vein, her muscles…

The blonde was thinking about Cosima and she didn’t hear the phone. After a second she shook her head and pressed the green button.

„Oui?”

„Hello, I don’t know… If the number is right. It’s Cosima.”, _Cosima?!_ She had an impression that her heart did double somersault and was in her stomach then where there were a lot of butterflies.

„Yes, it’s good. Bonjoir, Cosima. Not at the party?”, Delphine asked with smile. It was 2:00 o’clock in the night. So late and the blonde was talking and thinking about that amazing girl instead of sleeping peacefully.

„I’m coming back to my flat. I was bored…”, _because you left,_ she thought, remebering the blonde’s beauty.

„You were bored? I can’t believe it, I thought you are that kind of… Party girl, Cosima.”, Delphine laughed. _Goddammit, I can’t hear that laughter all the time…Forever,_ American thought.

„Because I am. I am… Cool chick!”, _Oh my God, did I say „cool chick”?! Jesus, Cos, what are you talking about?! Pull yourself together, dude!_

„Aw, I’m sure you are, Cosima.”, Delphine burst into laughter.

„Listen, Delphine… Maybe you would… I mean, if not, it’s totes cool… Would you like to meet me? Drink cofee, beer, wine, whatever you want?”, Cosima stuttered, but she asked. She asked and she was waiting for Del’s reply.

„Cosima…”

„I know, I know, maybe it’s stupid, we don’t know each other and…”

„Cosima, stop talking and listen to me. Merde, you’re talking to much, ami!”, Delphine laughed. „With pleasure, I would love that. Maybe tommorow at 9:00, in the same place?”

„Okay, Del. I love that. So… See ya soon. Goodnight.”, Cosima hung up and Delphine smiled.

„Del…”, European tried and she loved that. Nobody call her like that. That was like… _Cosima_ thing. The brunette was totally different… Not like other people.

The blonde took a shower and laid down the bed, still thinking about American beauty.

 

***

 

„Dr. Comier, how happy you are!”, Marian Bowles looked at smiled Delphine who entered the lab. Both woman were friends. Yes, Marian was the blonde’s boss, but that doesn’t bother them.

„Hello, Marian. Ah, you know… Nice evening.”

„Nice evening or someone nice at the party?”, Marian laughed, looking at the blushed blonde.

„Maybe someone nice… I met this girl, she is so adorable. Cosima called me yesterday, we’re meeting tonight.”, Delphine replied and smiled, thinking about gorgeous American.

„Wait a minute… Cosima? Cosima Niehaus? That Cosima Niehaus?”, Marian had eyes wide open.

„Yes. Do you know her?”, Delphine was shocked.

„Her father is a very famous geneticist, her mother neurosurgeon and Cosima is on her senior year of studies. I heard that she is extremely smart. _As hell._ I was thinking about job offer for her. Here, at the Dyad. After her graduation, of course. Well, Cormier, you got gold girl.

„Not yet. But… Well, I hope something will happen.”, Delphine replied, smiling lightly. After a while she came to her office and took care of her documents and things to do.

She was occupied by her work, but she was looking at the clock all the time. The blonde couldn’t wait for the evening. At 7 pm, she closed her office, said goodbye to Marian and went to the meeting with Cosima. Adorable Cosima, that’s how Delphine called her in thoughts.

French noticed her at the table in uncrowded area. _She picked a perfect place,_ Delphine thought. She noticed that Cosima had sipped the wine already. Delphine crept from behind

„Guess who?”, she whispered into the brunette’s ear and smiled. Cosima almost jumped when she hears that amazing voice with French accent. Cosima realized their faces were only inches apart.

„Good evening, Del.”, American replied and blushed. Blonde sat at the table and caught Cosima’s sight. She didn’t know if it was over - interpration , but for a moment Delphine had an impression that in Cosima’s sight was… Desire.

„How was your day?”, she asked, when a waitress gave her a glass of wine.

„Good, good. A lot of learning, but… Now it’s really nice. Beautiful evening with more beautiful French woman.”, Cosima replied with smile, looking at blushed Delphine.

„Not so beautiful, Cosima, stop.”

„Del, did you see yourself in the mirror? When you entered the pub, all men look at you. And woman, of course.”

„Cosima, that’s ridiculous. It’s enough about me. Let’s talk about you, ami.”, they were talking about everything in that evening. They talked about their childhood experiences, stories about their schools and then they were talking about Delphine’s work. Their hands were so close, but they didn’t do any moves. Cosima smiled to Delphine warmly, looking at their hands and then the blonde blushed so adorably.

„So Cosima, prepare yourself for working at the Dyad. Marian told me that she wants you.”, Delphine smiled.

„That’s so great Del! I can’t wait, I mean, it’s really something. Look at this, I’m so famous!”, the brunette raised her hands in a theatrical gesture. Delphine bursted into laughter.

„Yes, yes, Cosima. You will win a Nobel prize, I’m so sure!”, Freanch wanted to continue her sentence, but suddenly someone interrupted them. Cosima and Delphie raised their heads and they noticed a tall man with dark hair and beautiful green eyes. Cosima was shocked and Delphine was… Really, really mad.

„Anton, what are you doing here?! I think we agreed that you should disappear from my life, right? Last time I saw you in France.”, Delphine said with so much anger to him, looking at Cosima and Anton for a change. The brunette was really confused.

„No, mon amour. You left me, you disappeared from my life. You said you prefer women. Didn’t you, mon amour?”, Anton asked with ironic smile, looking at Cosima.

„Don’t look at Cos in that way. That’s the first. Secondly, you lost privilage calling me „mon amour” long time ago. And go away, you’re bothering us. I have a date here.”, she replied quickly. Cosima couldn’t pretend that she didn’t hear that. _Date…_

„Non, I won’t go unless I talk to you normally.

„Del, I think I will go…”, Cosima started, standing up from the chair.

„No, Cosima, I don’t want you to go. He…”, blonde showed on Anton, „has to go.”

„Delphine, no, apparently you really have to talk. Take care.”, Cosima gained courage and kissed the blonde on the cheek, right in front of Anton. Brunette looked at him with anger and left. Just like that.

„Congratulations, Anton, just congrats. Are you happy? You did it, you ruined something what could be beautiful.”, Delphine had tears in her eyes. She saw that Cosima left with anger on her face.

„Well, that was my master plan. I did what you did. Au revoir!”, he looked at Delphine one last time and dissapeared. The blonde hid her face in hands.

„No, I will not let happen something like that…”, she mumbled. The blonde was shocked when the brunette kissed her. It was so sweet, warm and amazing feeling. She ran from the pub and went to Cosima. She felt that she was falling in love with her. That was stupid, because they knew each other only one, maybe two days. But Delphine decided that she will not ruin this.

 

***

 

The brunette went to home and sighed. She didn’t think that this evening will end in that way. What did that guy want from her? Maybe Delphine didn’t finisz this stage of her life… With thoughts around the French, Cosima went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. Then she rolled a joint, lit it up and took one hit. She held the smoke in her lungs and felt she relaxed a little. The brunette turned the music on and still was thinking about Delphine… Cosima touched her lips… Delphine’s skin on her lips, her scent… She was so zoned out that she couldn’t hear knocking. She turned the volume down and came to the door. Delphine. She was standing in front of her house. Her cheeks were red, it was cold.

„Delphine…”, Cosima whispered, looking at the blonde beauty.

„Cosima, I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry. Can I come in?”, she asked.

„Of course. Coffee, tea, wine?”

„Wine is good, Cos.”, Delphine took her jacket off and sat on the couch. „I’m really… I didn’t want this happened.”

Cosima gave her a glass of wine and sat next to her. The brunette didn’t say anything, so Delphine continued.

„He… Anton is a past, you know? He just… I didn’t know then… That, that… It’s just…”, Delphine put the wine on the table and took Cosima’s hand. For the first time. „Just tell me when I should stop.”, she stroked American’s cheek and kissed her.

In the moment when she did that, she knew that she wants to do this for the rest of her life. She felt that Cosima returned the kiss, but in a different way. More passionate. She tangled her hand in curly blonde hair of French and the second one put on Delphine’s waist. Cosima pulled her very very close. Blonde sat on her laps and stroked brunette’s neck. Feeling it, Cosima sighed. Del gained courage and put her one hand under Cosima’s shirt. When Cos felt French’s fingers on her stomach, a big wave of electricity went through her body. Delphine was the one who broke the kiss.

„So… Will you forgive?”

„My dear, after something like that? Always!”, Cosima replied, laughing and cuddling with Delphine. „So, you’re saying it’s a new level of your life?”, she mumbled, kissing blonde’s neck.

„Of course. I know we’ve just met…”, Delphine started. She looked at the brunette. „But I feel.. I feel that I’m falling in love with you.”, she whispered.

„And it works in both ways…”, Cosima replied, blushing. She always had problem with feelings. „Do you want to stay with me? I’m so sleepy and I don’t want to be alone.”

„Oui, mon amour. I love to. Come to the bed, Cosima.”

„Ho, ho, dr. Cormier!” In normal circumstances this line would make me to throw myself on you. But now I’m just too sleepy, and it’s our first date.”, she laughed, standing up from the couch.

She took Delphine’s hand and led her to the bedroom. The blonde wrapped brunette’s waist and pulled her closer. Cosima fell asleep very quickly, feeling Delphine’s warmth. That night, she never woke up. She felt safety and love, that was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

_Three months later._

„Cosima?!”, Delphine called her love, opening the door. She sighed and threw the key and purse on the table next to the entrance. The blonde gathered her lover’s things in the bedroom and put Cos’ papers on the table in the living room. „I will kill you one day for that mess, Niehaus…”, she mumbed with anger in her voice.

They’ve lived together since two weeks. That was a real challange for their relationship. There were fights, big and small, but after that they always made up in the most pleasant way.

„Honey, I’m home!”, French heard Cosima’s voice. Delphine came forward her girlfriend and kissed her.

„Where were you, mon amour?”

„The job interview at the Dyad Institute. They loved me there!”, the brunette laughed, coming to the flat.

„I’m glad, mon amout, really. But do you always have to leave so big mess? I admire you, really. So tiny person and she can make chaos around herself.

„Del, don’t complain, please. I will try to clean. Are we coming to bed?”, she grinned.

„Cosima! Non, non, for that mess? Non, non.”, Delphine replied.

„What about… I’ll apologize you in a very nice way?”, Cosima asked, coming closer to the blonde.

She claimed on her toes and started kissing Delphine’s neck, then she put her hands under Delphine’s shirt. French sighed and pulled Cosima closer to her.

„Well… Then I-i… I can consider… This.”, she whispered between the kisses. Then both went to the bedroom.

And that’s how the real love was – between French, very well behaved, amazingly beautiful and brunette who had crazy temper and always smoked a pot. They were different, but they loved each other very much and they knew that they are always to each other.


End file.
